Speak Little Brother
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: ONE-SHOT Back when the turtle were four years old, Little Mikey never spoke, Can an older brother figure out why and help? Cover art by 10yrsy on DeviantArt


Donnnie was lying on his stomach, drawing on a piece of slightly stained graph paper, Donnie was drawing plans for a catapult. No reason they needed one, young Donatello just wanted to see if he could.

his older brothers were off doing their own thing, and his only younger brother, Michelangelo was listening to a story Splinter was telling. The eldest, Leonardo called from the kitchen of their sewer home;

"Masta Splinta! We're outta food. Again." Splinter sighed, knowing he had to go out again. Donnie was the only one of his brothers who could pronounce almost all of his words correctly.

"Donatello," His father and teacher called him over,

"yes Master Splinter-? erp!" Donnie squeaked in surprise, as his Sensi put his little brother into his arms.

"I want you to watch your brother while I'm out."

"aww.." Donnie whined, "but master splinter-" he shut up at the harsh glare he receive for whining.

"Leonardo is working on Raphael with his anger. You must watch your brother."

"But, Master Splinter," Donnie said to his father's retreating back, still shakily holding his tiny brother. "what if..." he swallowed gently, "what if I mess up or s-somthin'?" Splinter gently chuckled and kneeled to his son's level, knowing he only stuttered when nervous.

"Donitello my son, you must bond with your brother. I have a feeling you will grow up very close. Do not be afraid, you are very intelligent. I have total trust in you. I won't be long." Master Splinter left.

Donnie looked down at his brother and sighed, "alright then, Michelangelo. C'mon, we're gonna build something."  
Donnie was mulling over his words that he just said as he carried his little brother to his lab. Michelangelo is an awful long name for such a little guy, He really needs a nickname.

But Michelangelo is the one who gave him and his brother's nicknames, considering their full names were too long for the small turtle to pronounce, and that little Michelangelo had a bit of trouble speaking. But, eventually his brothers just kept calling each other by the nickname's Michelangelo made. Though Raph made everyone stop calling him 'Raphie'.

Donnie plopped him on the floor and gathered his supplied that he needed to make the catapult.

"alright Michelangelo, we're gonna make a catapult. okay?" he just nodded, Donnie didn't like the fact that it seemed the older the young turtle got the more mute the older he became.

"okay?" again he nodded, Donnie refused to go any father till his little brother gave him a verbal answer. "okay?"

"Kay' Donnie." Michelangelo said at last. Donnie smiled,

"alright, can ya hand me that pipe?" Donnie said, holding a few rubber bands into place. The youngest shook his head,

"can you hand me that pipe, Michelangelo?" he repeated. Michelangelo Sighed, Donnie was the only one who never let him get away with not speaking. Normally, Raph was annoyed when Michelangelo did speak, Leo enjoyed the silence, and Master Splinter was convinced that it was a mere face and would eventually grow out of it. Which he wasn't, it was getting worse, So Donnie decided to be the one to intervene. My little brother is NOT gonna be a mute.

"no," he said in a small voice,

"and why not?" he just shrugged dramatically, like he had no idea what was being asked, "Michelangelo, answer me with your voice."

"Don't know what it looks like." he whispered, quickly. Surprisingly, will very good grammar.

"It's the long piece of metal to your left," he looked under his right arm,

"that's your right, Michelangelo." He shared a sheepish grin, and grabbed the small pipe to his left, and handed it over.

"this?" he asked softly,

"sure is!" Donnie smiled, and put it into place.

Donnie continued building in silence, Michelangelo handing him the parts he wanted when asked for. Soon the silence was too much for Donnie,

"Michelangelo, why don't you like to speak?" There's gotta be SOME reason or another.

"just don't like ta,"

"don't you give me any of that." Donnie scolded, then gently lied a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon little guy, whats hurting ya? you can tell me. We're all brothers Michelangelo," Donnie turned to completely face his brother, "but You and me, we're both the youngest, so we're kinda supposed to shared everything with each other. and, I don't know Michelangelo, but you seem kind distant, and quiet. I wanna have fun with you like Raph and Leo have fun with each other." Donnie sighed, "your my only little brother, I have to look after you." he was silent and avoided Donnie's stare for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"I..." he paused, "I just don't like it Donnie!" Michelangelo started to tear up, "Raph gets all mad when I talk, Leo gets mad too, but he doesn't say anything! And sensi looks annoyed when I talk! I just..." he started to sniffle, looking down, "I just don't like to make anyone mad, Donnie." He looked up at Donnie with sad blue eyes, "so why do ya want me ta talk?"

"Mikey," Donnie grabbed both of his brother's shoulders, not noticing himself muster Michelangelo's soon to be life-long nickname, "aw Mikey I had no idea," he pulled Mikey into a hug. "didn't ya say any-... aw Michelangelo, you can ALWAYS talk to me, hear me? I love it when you talk, and I love you little brother. You don't have to talk to Leo or Raph," he lifted Mikey's chin up, "but you can ALWAYS talk to me, Mikey." Mikey sniffed, wiping his eye,

"really?"

"you bet."

"wow, thanks Donnie! Your the bestest big brother in the world!" Mikey tackled his brother in a bear hug.

"and your... the greatest little brother in the world, Mikey." Donnie grunted under his brother's weight.

They continued working on the catapult, soon it was done.

"well, It's Done, Mikey."

"huh?"

"it's done,"

"no, what did ya call me?"

"um... Oh, I called ya Mikey." Donnie realized he called his little brother something different just then.

"I like it!" yeah, Mikey does kinda suit him. A cute name for a cute kid. Donnie felt a small burst of pride, he finally found the best nickname for Michelangelo.

"well, lets try it out."

"wait Donnie," Mikey shared a mischievous smile, "I have a great idea."

"breath in, and out Raph."

"i AM Leo,"

"I know, I know, and your doing great. still feel angry?"

"ah...a little bit, I think I have it under contro-" SPLASH! Raph was hit head-on with a water balloon, shot expertly from a catapult.

"Raph... Raphael, just calm dow-"

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Raph screamed, hopping up from the bed,

"Run Mikey!" Donnie yelped, and the two youngest dashed for their lives, all the while, still laughing.

A special brotherly bond was made that, one that would be unbroken for the rest of their lives.

~fin~


End file.
